The Orphan Girl
by Eeepsweep
Summary: Heh heh... i wrote the whole story in one chapter... but i really made it short... dunno why, but i did...any ways, if you review enough, then i'll probably make the story longer... but i am not changin the end (i think?) Well, this is the same author. i


The Orphan Girl Disclaimer: no own Zoids (4got to say that in Jamie Hemeros Author's note: Please don't flame me or get angry at me because of what happens to Melanie, ok??? Oh and one more thing. I typed up the whole story of this and stuck it in one chapter. It's SHORT, and I made them love each other WAY too quickly; itz cuz I cut some parts out; no, not because it was like X-rated or anything. Dunno WHY, but I did. If you wish for me to add more before the sad ending, then I'll gladly upload for you guys. But in the meantime, it'll stay this way. ^_^ *laughs evilly and runs off * THANKS LOYAL FANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! owe ya a lOT, hehe. ^_^  
  
DATE: 5229 AD~NORMAL EARTH DATE  
  
The planet of Zi is a peaceful planet. Its secrets make it different from the rest of the other planets. For generations of centuries, space explorers, conquerors from another planet, slave traders, and especially powerful clans that seek for more minerals to harvest have sought for two desires: Ultimate power and universal destruction to ensure that their only race shall conquer the galaxy. Though they have not found either one, the sacred planet of Zi contains not only the two desires (called the gifts of heaven) but a third secret; so powerful and sacredly rare, that if the word was uttered to the public, all of the planet Zi would be doomed and crumbled; for all eternity. The secret was in the Zoids.and in one human. This is where our story takes place.  
  
"AIEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Faster, Liger 0, the Ultrasaurus is about to catch us!!! AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Hurry Liger!!!! Hahahahahaha!" A black-haired girl clutched the head spikes of a full-grown Red Liger 0. An Ultimate X, to be sure. Her piercing brown eyes that sparkled with mischief claimed that they never have seen sadness before. Wearing Zoid battle boots, black shorts, and a pink tank top that said, "Zoids Rock!", she looked like a common girl.  
  
"ROARRRR, ROARRRRR!" The silver Ultrasaurus was sprinting now, even though its agility could never even begin to match the Liger 0's capabilities. A Liger 0 can outstrip the Ultrasaurus of all its power cells in less than a minute. Roaring exasperatedly, the girl understood that it was tired.  
  
"OK, Liger, you can stop now." The Liger halted and (the girl could swear that this was true) and grinned back to her. Instead of riding in the cockpit of the Liger 0, she rode on the back of her precious Liger. They waited patiently for the built-for-defense-and-ammo-storage-but-not-for- speed Zoid to catch up.  
  
Grunting with disgust, the Zoid picked up the girl gently with its mouth and set her on its back. Then, the Ultrasaurus began to chastise the Liger and the girl before heading back east. The Liger, still seeming to grin, walked back east with the girl.  
  
"Oh, we were just razzing you," the girl replied, as if she knew what the Zoid was thinking. She did, though. "It's not like me and my Liger would actually run away." Nodding, the liger nudged the girl's foot. Petting the liger affectionately, the girl smiled and petted the Ultrasaurus. At once, as if on cue, the Zoid walked more calm and less stiff. Jumping onto the Liger, she grabbed its head spikes and the liger raced back east. "Race you home!" The girl called to the Zoid over her shoulder. The Zoid roared back at her.  
  
The girl was actually named Melanie. She became an orphan on the fateful day when a gang of Hellcats, run by the Backdraft organization, killed both her parents. Luckily, a group of Ultimate X's that Melanie had found unconscious and revived them with her organoid, took her in. They were the friends that she never had (she was only a little girl when she became an orphan).  
  
Back from their wild goose chase, Melanie hopped off the Liger's back. She walked to her base (its very BIG and contains all the Ultimate X's and has everything you need). She went to her room, changed into her BERSERK FURY pajamas, and crawled under the covers. What a big day. There was a battle next Mon. with the Zaber/Xaber team.  
  
"Come back here Bit Cloud!!" Leena Tauros roared like a mountain lion. "Gimme back my cookie!"  
  
"Catch me if you can, then," Bit Cloud exclaimed, and hopped into his White Liger 0. "Run buddy, RUN!!!!" He yelled excitingly.  
  
The Liger shot off through the hanger's exit and from Leena's view.  
  
"GRRRRRRR, Bit, you AND your Liger are SO going to PAY!" Leena jumped into her Zoid and followed the Liger. "C'mon!" She shouted at her Gun Sniper. "FASTER!!!"  
  
All of a sudden her Zoid bumped into the Liger. "What are you doing, Bit? Are you trying to wreck my ZOID?!?!?!?! ERRRRRR.." Leena growled. Bit's face appeared on Leena's com-link. "No, Leena, it's just that well, I see two wild Zoids."  
  
"Wild Zoids??? WHERE?!" Leena scanned the area and strained her eyes.  
  
"There." Bit pointed to a Shadow fox and a Lighting Saix (cat), whom of which were BOTH staring back at them. They seemed to be advancing slowly toward the Gun Sniper and the Liger 0 when an Emerald Green Raynos popped out of the sky, WAY exceeding the sound barrier. It circled the 2 wild Zoids once, shrieked twice, and flew north. The two wild Zoids pricked their ears to the direction the Raynos was flying (north) and then, without another moment's hesitation or sound, they sped to the north, following the Green Raynos.  
  
"WHOA, Bit, what was that about?!" Leena cried.  
  
"I dunno, let's follow them!" Bit exclaimed and followed the trio of Zoids.  
  
Leena sighed, and then followed Bit. She HATED following his orders. On and on, the three wild Zoids ran. For two hours, they ran on, circling each other with what Bit thought must be playing, unrelentlessly. Bit's Liger and Leena's Gun Sniper were getting tired. "C'mon, Bit, let's just go home, I'm tired, there's nothing here. WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHATS THAT?!?!" Suddenly, a gigantic Elephander stepped out from behind a hill. The three wild Zoids looked back, and Bit could swear that they were snickering back at them. "RURRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The Elephander's trumpet could be heard for miles around. Too scared to follow the three Zoids now, the trio quickly disappeared from their eyesight. "RURRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The Elephander trumpeted again.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh, Bit, let's RUN!!!!!!" Leena freaked.  
  
"Yeah, good idea!" Bit said and he and Leena both turned and ran back. Glancing back at the Elephander, Bit said, "Hmm. That's weird."  
  
"What's weird?" Leena yelled. "The four Zoids were obviously angry at us for following them!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but why? Are they hiding something?" Bit questioned Leena right back. Only now, he heard no response from his trigger-happy teammate.except for the static.  
  
Melanie had just woken up from her dream about the code. She climbed down from the top of her bunk bed and headed outside. There she saw her Green Raynos, Shadow fox, Lighting Saix, and Elephander appeared running up to her from one mile away. Her Saix, whom she rescued from death, did a somersault in midair when it saw her and sprinted toward her. Her Shadow fox howled, her Raynos twirled, and her Elephander trumpeted happily (it wasn't a scary trumpet). Her Saix purred and picked her up and put her on its back. Her fox wriggled happily with the air of a puppy, the Elephander pranced, and her Raynos nudged her foot. However, the Gun Sniper, Liger, and the Ultrasaurus looked at the four Zoids disapprovingly. Melanie could read from their body actions and from what they were saying/roaring that they had scared off some people in Zoids. Melanie grinned, and said, "Well, even IF they were following you, you should have been nicer, you guys."  
  
"We know," Melanie translated from the four Zoids expressions of roaring. "But, you have to agree, it was funny!"  
  
"Yeah," Melanie smiled. She tried to put on her stern look but burst out laughing as the three Zoids (she was sitting on the Saix's tail) started to make impressions of the people being scared. "HAHA! Now, let's start to prepare for the battle against the Zaber/Xaber team next Mon.  
  
"Doc, I'm telling you, I saw four wild Zoids!!!" Bit pounded his fist on the dinner table and his contents of the dinner went spilling all over Doc's face. Doc wiped it off without saying anything. Jamie looked down ~ he was SURE he didn't want to be a part of this. Brad frowned at the spill. That was a fraction of the prize money that was obtained from the battlefield this previous week. He didn't like wasted food because wasted food equals wasted money.  
  
"Yeah, Bit, I'm sure you saw four Zoids, but IF they were wild, they'd have to be unpiloted at the moment, and that would mean that the Zoids were Ultimate X's. Now, I KNOW they are rare, so there can't be so many." Doc looked at Leena for some support.  
  
"Bit, I agree. There probably WERE four Zoids, but they must have been with pilots, just that we couldn't see them because of such a far distance.RIGHT?"  
  
"Whatever," Bit replied, "I'm going to check on Liger."  
  
"Hey, Liger," Bit said. "You believe me, don't you?" Liger roared and pawed at the exit of the hanger. Bit could tell that the Liger KNEW that they were X's but no one else believed them.Oh well, I'm going to check it out in the morning tomorrow anyways. Bit yawned and left the hanger to his room for some sleep. He'll need it for the search tomorrow.  
  
Melanie looked at her Zoids, figuring which three to use out of fifteen (here the list of the FINAL FIFTEEN ~the last group of Ultimate X Zoids). ~ Red Liger 0 (cust. 1-of-a-kind) ~Ultrasaurus ~Raynos ~Lighting Saix (cat) ~Shadow fox ~Elephander ~Black red-eyed Berserk Fury ~Gun Sniper ~Warshark ~Xaber Tiger ~Genosaurus ~Red Raptor ~Dibiso ~Shield Liger ~Blade Liger ~ AND her organoid~ one min. Fury, called "Evie"  
  
She ALWAYS rotated them so every Zoid could fight and still stay in shape. This time, though, she decided to use her Red Liger 0 only. This was her FAVORITE Zoid, and all she needed was to bring her miniature Berserk Fury "Evie" as an organoid for extra power. Melanie was never a strategic planner. Since all her Zoids were X's, they knew what to do ALL by themselves. Also, Melanie didn't want to force them to do fight a certain way.she let them figure it out themselves, since all of them LOVED the battlefield. Melanie hated people who liked to trained Zoids for battle. It was hard on the Zoids, and the Zoids felt like they were being used for just money. How did Melanie know if she never did this to her own Zoids? The pain of one could echo for MILES around (farther than anything). Also, when the X's was raising her, she could feel their emotions. She KNEW the trouble they were destined to, because of the century-old code that only SHE could prevent from ever being uttered, and calling the DEMON that would never go away. It happened only once, that the DEMON came. IT was about to destroy the entire WORLD when the DEMON was sent back to where he came from by a special someone. But that was an EXTREME rarity, so Melanie knew she must kill all of humankind or risk the DEMON. She needed to destroy all of humankind (excluding herself) and let the Zoids flourish, and run free, like they used to do, like they wished to do, before humans came to planet Zi and changed everything.  
  
6:30 A.M. Bit cloud crept out of bed, changed into his usual, and tiptoed to the hanger. Waking up Liger, the cockpit opened he jumped in. When the Liger was one mile away from the base, Bit started to follow the follow the tracks of four Zoids at top speed, because Bit had the Liger transformed into Jager, so he used the Ion boosters to follow the tracks at top speed, so he could solve this mystery (and hopefully, acquire MORE Zoids) before anyone else found out what he was up to. 10:00 A.M. Melanie woke up from her sleep because her organoid was nudging her anxiously. "What's the problem?" Melanie asked while rubbing her eyes and hopped from her bunk bed. The organoid bent down, so Melanie knew Evie wanted her to sit on her back. Melanie sat on the organoid (much like you and I would sit on a horse) and Evie jitterbugged to where the rest of the Zoids were, which was near the exit of the hanger. She realized from the way they all were gazing at a certain spot on the horizon that one person who was scared off yesterday was 10 miles to finding the HUGE group of Ultimate X's. "Hurry!" Melanie screamed. "Ultrasaurus, Raynos, Saix, Fox, Phander, go EAST! Sniper, Warshark, Xaber, Dibiso, go WEST! Shield, Blade, Fury, and Raptor go NORTH! Genosaur and Liger stay here and help me! Go now, before he finds you!!!" All the Zoids ran to Melanie's locations. They knew the drill before. She hopped into her Liger, and advanced south, to where this boy was with her Genosaur. If necessary, she would have to kill him AND his whole team  
  
"What are you doing here?" Melanie questioned the boy with the blonde- colored hair. Now, he could only see the Red Liger 0, Genosaur, accompanied by an organoid Evie. "Do you know you are on private territory?"  
  
"Uhh," The boy replied. "I'm Bit Cloud and I was just wondering, uh, did u happen to see any other Zoids here?"  
  
"So what if I did? They belong to me," Melanie told him. "Now, go, before I need to advance with my Liger and slash your system."  
  
"Haha! Like you can even do that! OK, I'm going," Bit Cloud turned his Liger to go. Or at least TRIED to. But it wouldn't budge. Instead, the Liger advanced toward the Red Liger 0, and roared in her face. "What are you DOING?" The girl said but she knew the Zoid was challenging her Liger to fight.  
  
"I have a feeling my Liger wants to duel with you." The boy's face popped on the com-link.  
  
"Haha! Ok, then, if you will EVEN win.Evie! Hop in! Genosaur! Move to the base, this is going to be ugly." Silently Melanie wondered how he knew what his Zoid was saying. The judge capsule was launched. BOOM! CRASH!  
  
"The area around a 5 mile radius is a designated Zoid battle field. All others must leave.Battle mode 0998, Ready, FIGHT!"  
  
~ da da da da da da da da daa dun da da da da da da da da da da da da.~  
  
"GO! LIGER!" Melanie shouted.  
  
"GO! LIGER!" Bit screamed. Both yelled, " Strike, laser, CLAW!" BOOSH! But none were knocked unconscious yet. Bit shouted, his Liger roared, and charged toward Melanie. She thought, oh no, here it comes, but suddenly.Boom! Her Liger jumped away (just in time too) and lashed its tail out. Firing out ammo from its tail, the Red Liger jumped around to deliver the final blow when. BOOM! A whale king landed on the ground. From its distinctive markings Melanie KNEW that it was the Backdraft, so she thought, "Help, you guys, help." Vega in his Fury and a whole hoard of shadow foxes and Dibisos stepped out. The Dark Judge, (now on top of the other one) laughed out, "Hail to the REAL KING!!! Battle mode 0999, the King versus the LOSERS, ready, FIGHT!"  
  
"Haha! Well well, Melanie, this is your last chance. Either join our team and we'll give you high rankings plus money OR you AND your final fifteen will PERISH at our hands!" Sara, the chief, shouted out.  
  
"Final fifteen~ what's that?" Bit asked.  
  
"Idiot, boy, well Melanie, I don't know WHY you got yourself a mercenary but he won't help NOW! The final fifteen is the final group of X's that roam this planet. There are 15, of course, and only one person can control them, or they are useless." Nodding at Melanie, Sara resumed with, "The final fifteen~ 15 X's! That's why we wanted her to join the Backdraft organization. Join or DIE like your parents! WHAT'S THAT!!!!!!!!!!!?" Melanie's Zoids had come.  
  
"Hey! About time you guys came!" Melanie laughed as all her Zoids appeared by their side.  
  
"Hey, you losers, are you going to fight, or what?" The Dark Judge said. "Ready, FIGHT!"  
  
"Roar, SHRIEK, RURRRRRRRRRR, RARRRRRRR, SAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Her Zoids jumped into the battle slicing everything.  
  
"Go Liger!!!" Bit shouted and too, dove in.  
  
Even though the Backdraft's armies were huge, in less than 20 min, they retreated with Vega because of the savage killing instinct in Melanie's Zoids.  
  
"Hey, look, Melanie, they're gone!"  
  
"Yeah, I know Bit, it looks like we'll have to fight another time, I'm out of ammo," Melanie replied and started to head back to base. It didn't really matter now whether or not Bit knew about the final fifteen, because her Zoids were too powerful to stop.literally.  
  
"Ummm, Melanie?" Bit's face popped on the com-link. "Would you like to join our team?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, but I couldn't do that, because I would be betraying my Zoids."  
  
  
  
"Oh.." Bit was very disappointed. "Uh, would you like to come over to dinner at least?" He asked meekly.  
  
"OK, then!" Melanie said while jumping from the cockpit to the head spikes of her liger. "First one there wins!"  
  
Bit grinned at the girl and followed her dust, knowing he never met a chick this extreme.  
  
"WOW! That sounds amazing Bit!" Jamie's eyes popped out when Bit and Melanie took turns reciting the tale.  
  
"Yeah, it WAS," Melanie said. "Hey, Jamie, do you mind if I help you in the kitchen?"  
  
"Oh, that'll be great!" WOW! Jamie had never met someone who would help him prepare food: he usually had to do everything by himself. what luck! (  
  
So while Melanie was cleaning the dishes after everyone had ate (Jamie was going to help her but she insisted) Bit was nervously waiting for Melanie to finish so he could talk to her. SO, when Melanie finished, and stepped out the kitchen, and when Bit was just about to talk to her, Leena came to Melanie.  
  
"Hey, Leena."  
  
"Hi Melanie."  
  
Both of them said hi to Bit but he didn't pay attention to that. He was slowly wondering if he was turning into Harry Champ in this new budding love. Shaking his head at what might have happened, he decided to use the Bit Cloud method of things while Leena and Melanie walked to Leena's room.  
  
Bit Cloud pressed his ear against the door of Leena's room to listen in on the conversation. He wanted to know what Melanie liked so he could get it for her. OK ok, he thought, maybe I AM turning into Harry Champ. But I'll just borrow this method from him, mine are kind of rusty. Bit listened harder. He heard only distant sounds, wait, what was that? Tap, tap, tap. "What are you doing Bit?" Brad tapped Bit on the head to make sure he was OK. "Uh, nothing?" Bit tried to shuffle away, but Brad, being the muscular person around the base, would not let him go. "You like Melanie, don't you?" Brad said. "Bit, Bit, Bit, don't be stupid by listening through a door! Sheesh," Brad shook his head and with 2 fingers on Bit's forehead, pushed his head back (not very hard though, just enough to make Bit feel like a loser). "Hey!" Bit shouted.  
  
"What's all that fuss?" Leena and Melanie opened the door. Seeing 2 red dots on Bit's head, they decided not to intervene.  
  
"Well, Leena it was nice of you to show me your model Zoids, maybe you could come over sometime." Melanie offered.  
  
"Forget sometime, let's go now!" Leena said excitingly. "I'll get my Gun Sniper."  
  
"OK, and I'll get my Liger. Let's go for a run!" Melanie grinned at the two still on the floor before running after Leena. "You know, you can come too," she shouted over her shoulder.  
  
Frowning at the thought of Bit embarrassing him again, Brad shoved Bit, and said, "I'm going as well, better get Doc and Jamie."  
  
Bit sighed, and went to get his Liger. WHEN will the time come to confess?? Somehow, he felt like he knew her in a way that didn't happen with anyone else. SOON, they will be alone for him to confess. It was tearing him up.  
  
"WOW, Melanie, your base is humongous!" Doc Tauros exclaimed and started to examine the armor and weaponry.  
  
"Dad, you shouldn't be touching her stuff." Leena said.  
  
"That's OK, it's no problem and anyway, I appreciate the company," Melanie laughed while Jamie and Brad went to play in the arcade zone. Noticing Bit standing and staring at her, she asked, "Are you hungry or anything? Cause you can help yourself if you want. OR, you can come with us to my room."  
  
"Um, ok, I'll tag along." Bit said, and followed Melanie.  
  
When they saw her room, they gasped. It was the coolest they had ever seen! There were posters of Zoids everywhere and a bunk bed with Zoids pillows, stuffed animals, and everything. Her whole ROOM was about Zoids. Melanie sat on a Xaber Cat stuffie that was made into a chair. Leena asked, "Melanie, don't you ever get lonely here? I mean, no ones here, except for your X's."  
  
"Oh, well, sometimes it gets lonely, but still." Melanie had nothing left to say. Bit wished he could help her. Oh, wait, he knew how!  
  
"Melanie, you could stay at our place, you know, in a room for a while." he offered, hoping she'd take the bait.  
  
"Wow, really?" Melanie brightened for a while, and then her face fell again. "But there's no room available."  
  
Bit was about to offer ½ of his but Leena butted in and offered first. Melanie agreed, and the three of them went to get the rest of the gang before heading back in their Zoids.  
  
Stretching her arms, Melanie sat on the couch in the meeting room, watching TV. Bit sat opposite her, nervously contemplating whether he should tell her or not, but pretending to be engrossed in the cartoons. Melanie stood up, yawned, and said, "Good night Bit," before heading back to the bunk to sleep. Bit thought that tomorrow was the PERFECT chance to ask Melanie out. After all, he could practice on what to say to her the WHOLE night if he had to.  
  
6:30 A.M. Melanie woke up sleepily. She was an early riser so she crawled from the bottom of the bunk bed that she shared with her friend, Leena. Melanie walked to the kitchen to fix breakfast and have a drink. Leaning against the counter, she was sipping some water and looking out the window when Bit staggered in, also sleepily. Bit was usually the first to wake, but it was usually Jamie who cooked all the meals. Bit did a double take when he saw Melanie, and you could actually see his eyes pop out in surprise. Melanie didn't see him though, because she was opposite him and staring out the window. Bit decided this was the time to do it now, when nobody else would intervene. Poking Melanie in the side, he said, "Wass up?" Knowing that he just said that, Bit went red. WASS UP???? How childish. Bit started to sweat drop until Melanie said, "Morning!" and faced Bit cheerfully. Bit smiled sheepishly. "Uh, Melanie, could I have a word?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Uh, um, well, I kind of...AM.would like to.what I mean to say is.wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" Melanie frowned, trying to understand what bit was trying to say.  
  
"Uh, I mean, would you like to go out with me?" Bit reddened and looked at his shoes.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" was Melanie's response. "Would you help me make breakfast because I kind of want to do a favor to Jamie and spare him the hassle."  
  
Even though Bit wanted more to high-tail it out of there, he remained, helping Melanie and adjusting to his new martial status of 'boyfriend in training'. They talked about their lives, Zoids, ZBC, everything. By the time everyone on the base woke up to the smell of good food, Bit and Melanie had gotten used to the feeling of being together, so the feeling was mutual.  
  
"Thanks, Melanie, I can finally sit down to a good breakfast!" Jamie smiled gleefully at the pancakes, sausages, toast, bacon, eggs, waffles, cereal, and the rest of the feast that were laid before him.  
  
"No problem, Jamie, I liked the cooking," Melanie said, and twisted up a towel which she used to smack Bit on the arm so it stung. Laughing at Bit, she headed back into the kitchen to clean up while everyone else was eating. When everyone was finished, Bit and Melanie announced the news that they were couples. "Congrats," Brad said, eyeing Bit angrily. He was still mad about the embarrassment yesterday.  
  
"Hey, I got to go," Melanie said, checking her watch and heading to the hanger. "I got a Zoid battle to catch."  
  
"Oh, yes, that reminds me," Doc said, "We also have a battle too."  
  
"But we just had one 3 days ago!" Leena complained.  
  
"When?" Brad asked. He was hungry for money.  
  
"Um, 2:00 p.m. today." Jamie checked the invitation over. "But who's it from?"  
  
"Me," Melanie replied, and headed out the door. "To see how good you guys are."  
  
BOOM! The judge landed. "The area within a 20 mile radius is a designated Zoid battle field. This site is now restricted. All others must leave. I repeat, all others must leave. Battle mode 0998, ready, fight!  
  
"Come on Xaber brothers! We got to beat this girl!" The far left tiger shouted.  
  
"No you don't, come on, Liger!" Melanie screamed and turned on the Ion boosters. Since she customized the Zoid herself, she knew exactly what to do. She sat back while the Zoid piloted itself. ROAR! The Liger roared and charged up to the 1st Xaber. All of a sudden, the Liger emitted a fiery shield. But the shield expanded, therefore overheating the Xaber, causing it to malfunction and be shot down. The Liger stood over the Xaber, then jumped over it and ran to the next. The 2 Xaber Zoids tried to bully the Liger, but the Liger shot one down with the tail cannon and proceed to the last Zoid. The Xaber Zoid was panicking now, and it was trying to run away. The Liger turned on it's Ion Boosters, easily outstripped the Xaber's power cells, and then jumped onto the Zoids, blasting it apart mercilessly with the cannons. The Xaber leaned over, smoking from the blasts, while the judge announced the winner.  
  
"Wow, you were good!" The Blitz team congratulated Melanie on her win. It was 1:00 P.m., and soon she would see who was the better team. They weren't enemies, just friendly competitors. If Melanie won, they would let her stay (like, sleep) at their place. But if they won, Melanie would have to join their team. Personally, Bit wanted Melanie to lose so he could spend more time with her, but Melanie was not going to lose. Not now, not ever. The battle was Bit, Leena, and Brad vs. Melanie.  
  
2:00 p.m. The judge capsule landed, said, "Ready, fight!" and the battle was on. Everyone sweat-dropped, everyone yelled. Except Melanie. She knew she was going to win. So she stayed cool and calm while skillfully maneuvering her Liger. First, she went head to head with Brad while Leena did her specialty: Weasel tunnel assault. The Liger jumped over the Shadow Fox, kicked the Fox's tail so the Fox would turn another angle. The exact angle where Leena was shooting. Without any ammo wasted (and all ammo wasted from Leena's shots) the Liger ran past the Sniper (and eliminating the Zoid because of the force that past the Liger) and straight to Bit's Liger. It halted 2 inches from the Liger (where Bit's Liger also stayed cool) and roared in the other Liger's face. Circling each other, the Ligers pounced. "Strike Laser Claw!" Bit shouted as Melanie screamed, "Fiery DEATH!" Obviously, Bit's Liger overheated from the blast and fell over. Instead of cruelly shooting the Zoid to pieces (she didn't because Bit's her boyfriend) Melanie only fired ONCE, and the battle was over. And SHE was the victor.  
  
"Geez, Melanie, you're damn good, you can stay here as long as you like," Brad said.  
  
"Yeah, Melanie, you're pretty cool." Leena smiled, knowing that she now had a best friend companion who was a girl.  
  
"Thanks," Melanie smiled back, and stood up. "I'm going to take the Liger for a run."  
  
"Me too," Bit said quickly, and went with Melanie to the hanger. Bit offered Melanie a ride in his Liger with h0m. Instead, Melanie said, "Can I pilot it?"  
  
"Well, he usually doesn't let anyone else pilot it."  
  
"Oh, I see. Where do I sit?" "You can either squish with me or sit on my lap." Bit smiled, knowing Melanie had to say #2.  
  
"Are we going fast or not?" Melanie wanted to know.  
  
"Slowly."  
  
"Ok then, I'll ride on top." Melanie climbed to the head spikes on the Liger to sit on.  
  
"Awnnn, PLZ sit with me?" Bit pleaded.  
  
Grinning at Bit's sad puppy dog face, Melanie said, "Ok." Bit smiled. With Melanie on Bit's lap, Bit felt on top of the world. He took her to a deserted site to announce his big news. While Melanie got off, Bit cleared his throat. Now was the time.  
  
"Melanie? I have to tell you something," Bit replied, looking at Melanie sideways.  
  
"What? Well, maybe you have to hear mine first. I guess every couple feels love, but some never put in plain words until it is too late. Bit, I love you." Melanie looked at Bit, smiled sheepishly, and said, "I know you think it's corny, but please! Spare me the laughter."  
  
Bit smiled, and said, "No, I won't laugh at you, In fact, I love you too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." Melanie looked at Bit just as he kissed her passionately on the lips. Both smiled at each other, and kissed again. Bit had never been happier in his life. The Liger looked at the boy whom he chose to pilot, and rolled his eyes. Young love was always so full of desire! Bit said to Melanie, "You still want to ride on top of the Liger?"  
  
"Not really," Melanie smiled, as Bit kissed her again and helped her into the Liger.  
  
Back at the base, Melanie sat across from Bit while Jamie and Brad were watching TV. Leena was sleeping. It was about 11:30 p.m. Jamie said good night and went to sleep rubbing his eyes. After a while Brad said good night yawning and rubbing his eyes. Then Bit looked at Melanie devilishly. Melanie laughed at Bit as he tried to jump to her couch from his but missed, landing on the floor awkwardly.  
  
"I meant to do that," Bit said shamefacedly, as he crawled on the couch.  
  
"Sure," Melanie responded, and turned back to watching TV while Bit has his arm around her. 12:00 am. Melanie yawned and called it a night. Bit walked her to Leena's room after Melanie brushed her teeth and changed into Liger PJs. She crawled under the covers; Bit kissed her goodnight, and went to sleep himself. He put his hands under his head and stares at the ceiling, thinking about Melanie. He looked at the bottom bunk bed, where it was empty. Maybe tomorrow Melanie could move in, because he longed to look at her sleeping face: somehow Melanie always made him feel positive about himself. Bit looked at the poster of the ZBC invitation. They would be going there tomorrow night, and he would ask Melanie to come with him.  
  
"Morning!"  
  
"Whaaa??" Bit looked sleepily up to see Melanie's face right in his face. "Oh!" Bit sat up quickly and looked around. He was on the top bunk bed, and Melanie was on the top bunk bed too. He wondered if the bed could stand any more weight before they both come collapsing down from the top.  
  
"Did you have a good sleep?" Melanie asked cheerfully.  
  
"Sort of." Bit squinted at the sunlight around his room. "Are you going to the ZBC invitation too?"  
  
"Of course! I was one of the first to receive it!" Melanie said, and climbed down again. She ran out the door calling, "When you're done, breakfast is on the table!!!"  
  
Bit sighed, and got ready. He was eating breakfast with the rest of the crew and Melanie when Doc announced that they would be going to the annual Zoid Battle Commission's invitation after breakfast.  
  
"You know, Harry's coming with us too," Doc said, while playing with his toys.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Everyone except Melanie screamed. She was thinking Harry? Harry Champ??  
  
"You don't mean Harry Champ do you?" Melanie asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's him.do you know him?" Leena asked.  
  
"Oh my God! I HAVE TO SEE HIM RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" Melanie said, and bolted. However, Bit caught her waist from behind and asked, "Why?"  
  
"Because because, I have to." Melanie struggled through and ran to Harry Champ where he was just entering the Blitz base. As soon as he saw Melanie, Harry screamed out, "It's you!!!! Melanie!"  
  
  
  
"Harry!" Melanie jumped into Harry's arms as he swung her around happily. Bit, on the other hand, watched with extreme jealousy. Harry kept hugging Melanie. After about 5 minutes, Bit said/GROWLED, "OK Harry, that's enough," just so Harry could hear, and Harry was forced to let go. Bit stood next to his sweetie, and asked her how did she know him while leading her back to the breakfast room.  
  
"Oh, Harry and I were BFF's when we were 5," Melanie said.  
  
"BFF'S?" Bit thought that meant Boyfriend forever and got even more jealous.  
  
"Best Friends Forever," Melanie explained. "Harry and I always stood up for each other, remember, Harry, when we stood up to those bullies?"  
  
"Yeah, we got beaten real bad though!"  
  
"Haha, I know!"  
  
"Once when I was lost, Harry saw me all tattered and offered me a place to stay. His house."  
  
"Oh really?" Bit squinted angrily at a smiling Harry, causing him to choke up and sputter.  
  
"Ya, but I kind of felt embarrassed because I was sleeping in his room while he was sleeping on the couch."  
  
"Anyways," Melanie said, "Let's go to ZBC Leena!"  
  
"Yeah!" Brad replied.  
  
"Yeah!" Leena triumphed.  
  
"Yeah!" Jamie said happily.  
  
"Yeah!" Harry shouted before being poked in the ribs hard by Bit.  
  
The fairgrounds were amazing; there were balloons, food carts, Zoid races, battles, and many more. This year is certainly the best, Bit Cloud thought as he walked down the many aisles of food, looking at the samples and taste- testing them. He glanced over at Melanie, who was busily licking her Zoid candy (it's a BIG lollipop that was shaped like a Liger) and had her happy anime face on (like this ^.^). She noticed him looking at her, blushed, and smiled at him (again, it's that anime face). Leena tagged along with them too, as Harry kept hitting on her.  
  
"Would you like some candy, Leena darling?"  
  
"Why, I would LOVE that, Harry!" Leena smirked, then said, "25 of each kind in every store, Harry, I think that would be sufficient."  
  
"What?" Harry's eyes popped out  
  
"I thought you said you were RICH, Harry, but I guess since you LIED." Leena was busily laughing to herself as Harry tried to regain himself.  
  
"I AM rich, Leena, step aside." Harry huffed up his chest and strutted to the nearest store to begin picking out candy.  
  
"There, that took care of HIM," Leena smiled evilly, but remembering that Harry was Melanie's best friend a long time ago, she glanced at Melanie uneasily.  
  
"That's OK Leena, he was hitting on you anyway," Melanie said, shrugging it off. Sometimes she wished Harry would be smarter. Harry was busy writing I Owe You's to know that the rest of them ditched him.  
  
The afternoon was spent well: The Blitz team, Melanie, and Harry had lots of fun (though I can't say much for Harry). They went on Zoid races (though Melanie won all of those) and night was soon to come.  
  
"I always love the fireworks," Melanie whispered, sitting next to Bit on a checkered blanket and hugging a large pink teddy bear that Bit had won her at a game booth.  
  
"Me too," Bit whispered back to Melanie, before he kissed her on the lips. Melanie was glad it was dark; she was sure she would be flaming red by now. Hugging the bear still, Melanie looked at the pretty shades to purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, red, but especially red. She remembered what had happened when her parents died. ~~~Flash back~~~  
  
"Look at all the pretty colors," Rose (Melanie's mom) said. "OOOO," Melanie said, her eyes large, and awed by the lights. She was only seven.  
  
"Yes, they are quite beautiful," Davis (Melanie's dad) replied. Melanie remembered that she was sitting with her parents, watching a red firework go off when she became an orphan. She remembered all the colors, but the red seem to stand out the most. All of a sudden, 5 packs of 15 Hell Cats came out in the distance.  
  
"Give us the girl!" The commander ordered, pointing into the crowd. Everyone at the fair panicked and ran, screaming while most of the Hell Cats shot them down. She remembered the blood that trickled to feet from the many people that were shot down.  
  
"Give US THE GIRL! OR suffer your deaths!" The commander repeated again. Melanie didn't know they were talking about her. Rose and Davis stood in front of her, defiant while fear shone in their eyes.  
  
"Fine, then, all three of you will die!" The commander yelled, and shot even more bullets at them. Surprisingly though, Melanie wasn't hit. She tried to pretend to be dead, lying still and covered with blood that wasn't hers. Five hours later, Melanie got up. Shaking her parents, she said, "Daddy. Mommy. They're gone. They're gone. You can wake up now." Only her parents never did. Melanie remembered what had happened when she finally realized they were dead. Shaking her parents, she kept hoping they would wake up. Never would her daddy or mommy wake up from their slumber again to tuck her in or whisper I Love you in her ears. Ever again. That's when Melanie started her journey, staying a couple of nights in Harry's place, then traveling the world: by herself. That's when she somehow found the final fifteen, in a cave where she stayed in to protect herself from the desert storm. She remembered that somehow she knew what the Zoids were thinking, and let her be with them to comfort her from her loss. They were her only friends until she found the Blitz team. ~~~End of flash back~~~  
  
"Something wrong, Melanie?" Bit's eyes seemed to go through her. She had already told the Blitz team what had happened with her past.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no." Melanie lied, snuggling close to Bit. She hugged her teddy bear, thinking about the Backdraft, who was responsible for the Hell Cats. They thought she was dead, until recently. But now they knew they couldn't kill her. Not just yet. She was just a little girl anymore. She was Melanie Faith, leader of the Final Fifteen. No, they certainly wouldn't kill her, without considering everything closely. She was the best of the best. She wouldn't fail.  
  
12:30 pm. While the snail (The Blitz team's base) moved back home (east), Melanie yawned. She was sleepy. Since Leena was using the bottom bunk to store all of Harry's candy, Melanie had to sleep in Bit's room. Not that it mattered, but Bit was laughing gleefully to himself. She crawled under the covers, Bit kissed her and said goodnight, as he too crawled under the covers to the top of the bunk bed (Melanie slept on the bottom). Bit put his hand under his head, and after a while he looked down to check on Melanie. She was hugging her teddy bear still, already asleep. Bit smiled to himself. It was a good thing she liked it. As long as she didn't like it more than Bit. Bit smiled to himself at that ludicrous idea. How silly. Bit closed his eyes, and tried to go to sleep. Tomorrow was yet a big day.  
  
1:30 p.m. Bit woke up to find Melanie on the bottom bunk bed, whimpering as she shook her teddy bear. Nightmares. All of a sudden, Melanie screeched, "MOMMY!!! DADDY!!!! Please wake up!!! No. No. please don't go.I.love you. no.. no. no. please.help.anyone.please.no."  
  
That tore Bit Cloud's heart open. He sighed, sorry for Melanie's loss, and at the same time wondering what he could do to help her. He wished he could do SOMETHING to make her feel better. Even if he would have to lose his Liger. He just wanted Melanie to be happy.  
  
8:00 am. "Whoa. I didn't sleep well yesterday," Brad said to Bit.  
  
"Yeah, Me too. Was it from Melanie?" Leena asked.  
  
"Yeah. It was about her parents." Bit said just as Jamie walked in.  
  
"Oh." Everyone uttered.  
  
"If I was her, I'd have nightmares too," Jamie replied.  
  
"I'd just wish there was SOMETHING I could do," Bit said, when Melanie walked in.  
  
"Do what?" Was Melanie's morning reply. She smiled at the rest of the team, but wondered why they were looking at her nervously. Shrugging it off, she said to the rest of them, "I'm going to Temptation Park today. I might be gone all day, but I'll be back before night falls." Grinning, Melanie left.  
  
  
  
"Wait!" Bit said.  
  
"What?" Melanie questioned.  
  
"Can I come with you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Any time." Melanie was shocked when Bit kissed her on the cheek in front of everyone. Fighting the urge to blush, she heard scattered soft laughter behind them.  
  
"What?" Bit said angrily (and a bit flustered), turning around to face them. "She's my GIRLFRIEND!!! I don't see the fact that any of you guys have one!" That shut them up real well. Melanie thought, Ah, well, how nice. He likes me. He really does.  
  
At Temptation Park (where all the love couples go because it is the HOTTEST make-out spot in the place) Melanie scanned for the fishpond and excitingly pulled Bit the pond.  
  
"I used to go here when I was little," She exclaimed, and searched her pockets for a quarter. Finding it, she inserted the quarter into the giant fish statue, expecting a bag of fish food. When it did not come she said crestfallen, "Oh. I think the food is stuck."  
  
"Here, let me try." Bit said, and strutted to the statue while Melanie laughed to herself about the way he walked. He walked over to the statue and pounded on it~ and a bag of fish food popped out.  
  
"Thanks," Melanie said, taking the packet. She spotted Leena and Harry walking over to them. Waving them to come over here, she said to Leena (in an undertone), " I thought you said you didn't like him!"  
  
"I DON'T," Leena said, "But he promised me a new part for my Zoid."  
  
"Oh." Melanie said, puzzled why Harry would buy such things when he knew he was just being played.  
  
"HI Harry!" Melanie waved to him, but was stopped by Bit.  
  
"Harry, if you touch 1 hair on Melanie, you are going to DIE." Bit glared.  
  
"OK ok," Harry said, putting up his hands.  
  
But when he got to Melanie, he hugged her~ for like, 15 seconds. You can clearly see Bit's face turn red.  
  
"Uh, Bit?" Melanie said, when Harry had let go. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Sure," Bit smiled at her, turning peach again. THEN, he walked over to Harry (as cool as possible) and dragged him off to the woods, grabbing his neck hard. You could hear Harry's cries of "NOO!" even though the distance was far.  
  
Sighing, Melanie sat on the stone lining of the pond. She opened the packet, gave half to Leena, and began to feed the fish and turtles there. They chatted about Harry, Bit, Zoids, and everything else while occasionally staring at Harry's tattered form as he tried to run from Bit.  
  
4:00 pm. Harry gasped harshly while climbing on the fishpond. He sat on it while Bit sat next to Melanie.  
  
"Ok, Bit I give up," Harry said, with both of his eyes black.  
  
"That's better," Bit, said, as he slipped an arm around Melanie. She smiled to herself, with butterflies in her stomach. Life was like that with Bit. She enjoyed the feeling of being in love.  
  
"I wished that I could hold a turtle," Melanie wondered aloud. When Bit asked her why, Melanie replied with, "When I was little my mom and dad use to take me to Temptation Park just to feed the turtles. My mom said that if you hold a turtle in this park, then you get to have 1 romantic wish."  
  
Since Bit wanted Melanie to make one about him, he slid on his stomach and borrowed some of Melanie's fish food and set it in the water. When the turtles came to feast upon it, Bit grabbed one up before the turtle could kick and placed it on the grass upon Melanie's feet.  
  
"Here," Bit said softly as Melanie closed her eyes. I wish that Bit could be my one, Melanie thought.  
  
"Leena, my darling," Harry said, "Would you like a turtle too?"  
  
"Ok," Leena said, for the sake of doing anything better.  
  
"Aha! I can do one better that you, Bit Cloud! I will take all the turtles so my Leena can have 1 billion wishes!" Harry triumphed and lean on his stomach. As Bit gritted his teeth and prepared to give Harry a major whopping Melanie held him back. "He can't help it Bit," she said. Bit nodded and tried to control himself. After Harry caught all 56 turtles and numerous turtle bites, the park rangers came and arrested Harry for 'turtle- abuse'. Leena had to leave for the base because she said she had to ' shower the grim off her' and left. So all that remained was Melanie and Bit Cloud.  
  
"Melanie? Can I ask you a question?" Bit inquired.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Why did you want to go out with me? I mean, you're an excellent Zoid warrior, so you meet guys all the time, but why me?"  
  
Melanie was shocked. "You mean, you don't want to go out with me?"  
  
"No! I was just asking."  
  
"Well, I just kind of felt that you were different from the other guys. In a positive sort of way."  
  
"Haha!"  
  
"What? It's true!"  
  
"I know. Not every guy has my charm."  
  
"WHAT?? How mean!"  
  
"I was just kidding!"  
  
"Still."  
  
"Kidding. I'm sorry, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Just then Karamu walked by. Noticing Melanie, he said, "Why, hello Melanie. Long time no see. But who's this? Another guy? Melanie, I thought you liked ME." Melanie could only stare.  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't know you," Melanie said, quite nervously. Karamu walked over to Melanie. Lifting up her chin, he said, "Ah, but of course you do. I'm Karamu, remember? You might have escaped, Melanie, but I WILL have you back again. And that will be the last of the boy you have with you." Melanie shuddered. Karamu was the leader of the Backdraft. Not long ago (about a few years) Karamu had tricked Melanie into dating him. He loved her, but she didn't love him back. It was either you quit the backdraft, or I'm leaving you, Melanie had said. And yet he didn't take either one. He growled and said to her, I'm the best. I had always been the best so it's you stay with me and rule the world with me or die. Then Karamu had locked her up. That was when Melanie escaped.  
  
"Understand, my pretty little kitty?" (his pet name for her) Karamu laughed, and walked off.  
  
"So, who was that 'my pretty little kitty'?" Bit wanted to know.  
  
"Just some guy. Nobody really." Bit got really angry then.  
  
"Oh really? I thought couples were supposed to be truthful. I guess I was wrong. I'm leaving," Bit added. Inside, though, it was making him heartbroken.  
  
"No, wait Bit! You don't understand!" Melanie pleaded, hoping he would. "It was a very bad mistake I made, you have to understand!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Because, if you were me, you'd have to! I was sorry about it, I really was!"  
  
"Well, guess what? I'm not a cheating person, so I wouldn't know. Now get on out of here." Bit TRIED to be cold, he really did. But he was starting to choke up. Part of him wanted to listen and comfort her, but part of him knew that he had kissed a girl who used to have (or already did) a boyfriend.  
  
Sniffing, Melanie stood up. Tears were starting down, but she got into her Liger and ran away. Bit sighed, as later he got into his own. How could Melanie do that?  
  
When Bit got back to tell everyone the news, he found out they were all staring disgustingly at him. What? Bit thought to himself. What could I have done?  
  
"Thanks a lot Bit," Leena said, punching him hard on the shoulder.  
  
"Bit, how could you?" Jamie said, putting on his sad look.  
  
"Yeah, Bit how could you?" Brad gave Bit his mad look.  
  
"What did I do?" Bit said. "Melanie used me."  
  
"No she didn't, Bit! And now you made her cry." Leena scowled at Bit.  
  
"What?" Bit was totally clueless.  
  
"She told us all about Karamu and what you did after that," Brad said, and then told him the whole story. "She got tricked because Karamu was better than her. Or more clever, either one. Then she was forced to go out with him. Don't you know that? She didn't want to tell you because she was AFRAID. Afraid that you would go find him and be killed. THEN, when she tries to tell you, you blow her off! Now go and comfort her; she's in your room," Brad said.  
  
Bit went into his room to find that Melanie was on the bottom bunk bed, her face buried in the teddy bear, crying.  
  
"Melanie?" Bit asked her. "I know the story now, it's ok, don't cry, I'm sorry I yelled at you ok?" But he could only hear, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, over and over again.  
  
"Stupid Bit," Leena said under her breath. Melanie had skipped dinner and was still crying, only now she had cried herself to sleep. Bit felt very bad, so he hurried to her room after dinner. Finding that Melanie was still asleep, he thought that he might as well have some sleep too, so Bit closed his eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
1:50 am. "NO Karamu! NO! Please, not again! I'll be good, I promise! Just don't give me the whip again! PLEASE! I won't do it again! NO please! AHHHHH!!!!! *sobs. please, no OMG, NOO!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Just as Bit thought it couldn't get any worse, Melanie then said, "Bit, why do you have that whip? Please, you have to understand.please no.it was a BIG mistake, I'm sorry! He tricked me. I love you Bit, you've got to understand, please." Melanie whimpered as she rolled off the bed.  
  
"Ow," Melanie said. Bit could see the dark form of her hand rubbing her head. He climbed down, and as soon as Melanie saw him, she whispered, "I'm really sorry Bit, he tricked me," and lowered her eyes. Bit hugged her tightly, letting her know that he had forgiven her (or was that suppose to be the other way around?) and trying to comfort her.  
  
"That's ok, Melanie."  
  
"I'm really sorry, Bit, but Karamu tricked me, but it was all my fault."  
  
"It doesn't matter now~ I don't care."  
  
"If you were wondering, Karamu and I never kissed, much less did anything else. He tried to, but then I kicked him, and his guards locked me up. That's when I used the Final Fifteen to escape." Bit ran his fingers through Melanie's soft hair, soothing her fears. Melanie buried her face in Bit's shirt and cried some more while both of them sat on the cold floor, aware of only each other. When Melanie stopped crying, she looked up at Bit, and scowled. "Don't ever do that again Bit Cloud!" Bit smiled, and hugged Melanie again before he kissed her warmly on the lips.  
  
"I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Really?" Melanie brightened, and wiped the last of her tears off. "Where?"  
  
  
  
"Hurry up and get dressed then."  
  
"It's only 4 am though."  
  
"I know." Bit stood up and offered his hand for Melanie. Melanie took it, and pulled herself up.  
  
"Did you have nightmares again Melanie?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering what was up with all that screaming."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It doesn't bother me." Melanie smiled at his pleasant coolness of taking everything easily. Well, ALMOST everything.  
  
4:30 am. Bit took Melanie to remote hill, bursting with wildflowers. Indicating an open spot already cleared, Melanie and Bit sat down and faced east. Soon after, the sky started to turn pretty shades of purple, red, yellow, lavender, and pink. Melanie whispered, "Oh, look, Bit, it's so beautiful,"  
  
"Yes, my mom used to take me here."  
  
"Wow, Bit, I never really thought you were a romantic."  
  
"Well, I don't really think so."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Just don't mention it to the guys, ok? I'll be tormented for life."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Thanks." Bit slipped Melanie a soft kiss on the lips as well as an arm around her waist. Melanie smiled to herself, and leaned on Bit's shoulder. He was so CUTE! ^. ^ (anime smile).  
  
"Mew, mew,"  
  
"Why are you mewing Bit?" Melanie glanced at Bit, who then shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"It's not me, I think there's something here." Bit stood up, and looked around. "Stay back," he warned Melanie saw him go to the direction of the mewing noise. She saw him star in astonishment, and laugh. She strained her eyes, but the thought that existed between her and Zoids told Melanie that the mewing was coming from a Red Fire Liger. The only reason that Melanie didn't explore the Liger first was because she thought (yes, even her) that Fire Ligers never existed. Melanie was so happy when Bit actually brought it over and identified it as a Fire Liger; they were the only Zoids that could actually defeat the demon: even if the Fire Liger was a baby. Mewing still, the Liger was gently placed on the ground at Melanie's feet. It's eyes open, and the Liger cocked its head, trying to figure out what Melanie was. Finally, after seeming to think that Melanie was the Fire Liger's mom, the Liger walked (OK, toddled) over to Melanie. Rubbing its cheek against Melanie's leg, the Liger immediately started to glow a fiery red.  
  
"What's it doing?" Bit asked, his face full of awe.  
  
"Fire Ligers glow red when they warm themselves to their mom; I think this little guy thinks I'm the mom!" Melanie laughed, and petted the Liger.  
  
"Do you like it?" Bit asked.  
  
"Fire Ligers are so rare; everyone wants one, but everyone thinks that they are extinct. If you are an exceptional warrior, Fire Ligers can be raised to their full potential; even stronger that 12 Genobreakers."  
  
"Wow," Bit said. "I didn't know that! No wonder I like Ligers; but since I already have one, you can have this Fire Liger."  
  
"Wow, really?" Melanie said. When Bit nodded to confirm his answer, Melanie hugged him like there was no tomorrow (I mean, she practically JUMPED him). Turning red, Bit said, " You're welcome?"  
  
"Thanks SO much," Melanie said, her face glowing with happiness.  
  
"C'mon, let's go," Bit smiled, and lead Melanie to the Liger. "The doc also said that we are going to go on a vacation; want to join us?"  
  
"Or rather, the question should be; should I join you?" Melanie smiled slyly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Bit grinned sheepishly, as the happy couple took off in the Liger.  
  
"Make note of that," Karamu said, his eyes on the screen.  
  
"Yes sir," Officer Mike said.  
  
"No, fool, the new Zoid," Karamu rolled his eyes at the Officer ogling his eyes at Melanie. "And keep your hands off my girl; if you look at her like that again, it could be the dungeon for you." Karamu swiftly pulled out his side Japanese sword and aimed it at Mike's neck.  
  
"Uh, yes sir." Mike could only stare at the blade on his neck.  
  
"Then again," Karamu said, "Why wait? I'm impatient with officers; no matter how high ranked they are. You should PAY." Karamu suddenly skimmed the sword across Officer Mike's neck. Wiping off the blood, Karamu looked at the screen of Bit and Melanie, and zoomed in on his face.  
  
"You are going to pay for that, Bit Cloud," Karamu said softly, his eyes still on the screen. "You are so going to pay. And when you do, I am going to have no mercy."  
  
"Hey! Give me back my sunglasses, Bit Cloud!" Melanie chased a laughing Bit around the pool. "GIVE!"  
  
"Haha, no way!" Bit said, his eyes gleaming with mischief. "Catch me if you can!"  
  
Leena sighed happily. It had only been a long while ago when SHE had to chase him around too. Now, Melanie was taking over the duty. At last, free time to think about nothing in general. This was paradise. She watched as Melanie finally caught up with Bit, and as they both struggled to take her sunglasses, they toppled into the pool, gasping for air and laughing hard. Leena watched as the couple began to have a happy water fight, while Brad was busy with his tan. She watched as Doc was playing with his Zoid models, and as Jamie was happy licking his ice-cream cone. All of a sudden, a dark shadow drew across her.  
  
"Hello, Leena darling," Harry crooned, his eyes popping out with love and taking in Leena in her bathing suit. "Quick!" Harry said, his eyes darting around. "You're exposed!"  
  
"I'm TANNING, Harry, and get out of my sun." Leena lifted up her sunglasses and frowned at Harry. Why now? She was busy.  
  
"Yes, dear," Harry hanged his head, and then brightened again. "Would you like me to wipe some sun screen on you?"  
  
"Ew, no thanks," Leena was REALLY getting annoyed. "Tell you what Harry, why don't you get me something to eat?"  
  
"Anything!"  
  
"All right then. You know the longest line over there that sells ice cream? I want a quadruple-scooped raspberry ice pop over there and dipped in chocolate."  
  
"Ok, my love." Harry hurried away. Now I can have some time alone, Leena thought.  
  
"Hey, Bit, why don't we get a jet ski over there? Let's have races to see who wins," Melanie said, giving her I'm-game look. "Unless, of course, you're AFRAID."  
  
"You joking?" Bit returned the look. "C'mon!" Melanie laughed, and ran toward the jet skies on the other side. She ran into someone, and looked whom it was.  
  
"Sor." Melanie was cut off when she saw the face. Karamu. Bit looked to see where Melanie was, and when he too saw the familiar face, he froze, and then went over to her to help Melanie out.  
  
"I told you we would meet again," Karamu said silkily, as he tried to stroke Melanie's face, but she slapped his hand away. "Would you like to have a Zoid battle? If you win this time, you can have my life. How about it?" Karamu attempted to smile, but the result made him grimace.  
  
"No way Melanie's going to do that again," Bit snapped, almost lunging at Karamu.  
  
"Yeah, I already made a mistake, and I'm not doing it again," Melanie said, and turned away, about to leave.  
  
"Not so fast, my pretty little kitty," Karamu snapped, and grabbed Melanie's arm. Melanie winced, not at forcefulness of Karamu, but at the name. How she used to be called by that forced Melanie to remembered all the hard times when Karamu hit her, compelling her to obey him and be a good future wife. "This time, I don't need tricks." Indicating to the 20- some guards behind him, Karamu allowed the guards to start beating up Bit.  
  
"Aaugh!" Bit cried, as they hit/kicked him.  
  
"NOO!!!" Melanie cried out, and attempted to get out of Karamu's grasp by kicking him again. As she did, Karamu blocked it.  
  
"I have learned," He said softly, his eyes on her. Melanie knew that Karamu had gotten stronger over time. "Come with me or Bit dies."  
  
Melanie bowed her head in submission.  
  
"NOO!!!" Bit yelled to Melanie. "DON'T!!!!"  
  
"Free him," Karamu said, and turned to Melanie. "Come with me, and for once, you can see what's life on the throne, and rule the land around you. I have joined the Backdraft, and Sara wants to see the work get done." To Bit, he shouted out, "If you want your girlfriend back, bring your Liger and the little one. You can bring your friends too, if you want, or else she's mine." Melanie struggled against his grip. Knowing that she truly loved Bit and not him, Karamu felt a little jealous as he allowed Melanie to go to Bit one last time.  
  
"Bit," Melanie said, her eyes full of tears. "I'm so sorry." Quietly she cried, as she hugged a bruised and battered Bit. She knelt down next to him, and kissed Bit on the lips: a kiss full of sorrow, longing, desire, and forgiveness.  
  
"I will get you back," Bit whispered in Melanie's ear. "I will get you back Melanie."  
  
"I think that's enough," Karamu said, his eyes glittering with jealousy. "Come, Melanie." Melanie didn't obey Karamu She stayed with Bit and announced stubbornly, "I won't go with you."  
  
"Oh yes you will," He laughed evilly. "Remember?" Melanie had no choice.  
  
"I won't let you get away that easily, Bit Cloud," Melanie vowed in Bit's ear so only he could hear.  
  
"Count on it," Bit whispered, before Karamu roughly grabbed Melanie and took her away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Hover Cargo~~~~~~~  
  
"Jamie, Brad, he took Melanie. Karamu.took.Melanie." Bit gasped it out as soon he got back. "Leena, Harry, Doc, hurry!"  
  
"What are you talking about Bit?" Brad questioned. When Bit told them what had happened, Brad said, "Doc. Get my Shadow fox mobilized. C'mon Jamie, Leena, let's go."  
  
"Hey what about me?" Harry said. "I can get Benjamin and them to come with me too."  
  
"Are you joking?" Leena said. "You'll only make things worse."  
  
"But in this case," Jamie said hurriedly, "More is better."  
  
"All right! Let's kick some Backdraft ass!" Harry punched the air, and then ran to out to mobilize his Zoids. Melanie, hang on. We're coming, Bit thought silently, wondering how Melanie was doing while holding the little red organoid.  
  
"Ugh." Melanie groaned, rubbing her head. She was back at the Backdraft base again, in the same room where she was kept. "Damn," she cursed, looking at all the locks and bolts.  
  
"Glad to see you can join us," Karamu said, smiling evilly. He stepped in the room, and locked the door so she wouldn't run out. Grabbing her arm, he snarled in her ear. "I can see you have changed as well," he said, twisting her arm.  
  
"Grr, lay off Karamu," Melanie said, twisting away.  
  
"Why? Afraid your BOYFRIEND'S not coming here?" Karamu mocked, and tilted his head. "Scared?"  
  
"In your dreams, fat ass," Melanie countered, and looked him straight in the face. "He's coming here all right, and as soon as I have my Zoids over here too, I'm going to make you swallow your words."  
  
"In the meantime," Karamu spat, "You will stay HERE, without any food or water, until you agree to join." Kicking Melanie while walking the door, Karamu locked and bolted it. Please help, Melanie thought. If you can hear me, Zoids, lead the Blitz team to me.  
  
"Hey, one question," Jamie said, over the com-link, "How are we going to find her if Karamu didn't give us where the location was?"  
  
"I think we're going to find out soon," Bit said, as 15 Zoids (without any pilots) appeared in front of them. While the rest stayed back, the leader (cust. Red Liger) came up to Bit's Zoid. Snarling, the Red Liger growled to Bit's Liger, telling it to follow them. Then, promptly, the Liger turned and headed with the other Zoids to where Melanie was kept captive: The Backdraft home base, where all the bad guys (like Vega and the Genosaur pilots) where located.  
  
"Shhh," Leena said, as they approached the base. It was the largest base they had ever seen. According to Jamie's calculations, about 850 Zoid pilots (the best of the best~ excluding average and beginners) lived here. Brad cursed, and Harry gasped. 850 pilots excluding average and beginners~ that was a lot! On top of that, security was tight. 4 Red Horns guarded the gates, and 2 Zabats flew around the area.  
  
"I think we stay back and let Melanie's Zoids do the job," Bit said. When Leena was about to protest that Bit was mean by sacrificing Melanie's Zoids first, Bit said, "They rescued her before, and beside, they're Ultimate X's."  
  
They watched as the Saix walked toward the 4 red dark horns, it's tail held up defiantly. They watched as the Red Horns went into full alert, and as the Ultrasaurus plowed them over from behind, and stomped on them, as the rest of the Zoids shot them down. No one needed to ask if they were dead, because at the way the Zoids were slaughtering the Backdraft pilots, how could anyone possibly live? As for the Zabats, the Raynos distracted them over to the gates while Melanie's Zoids unmercifully shot them down. When the Zabats fell to the ground. The raptor, Genosaur, Fury, and the Ligers ripped opened the Zoids with such vengeance that nobody could dare look at the mess. This was all done quietly, and the Zoids pushed the gates open. They went inside, and the Blitz team (including Harry and his robots) followed them in.  
  
The pilots were in instant red alert. They ran to mobilize their Zoids as hundreds of amateurs were already trying to hold the 23 intruders at bay. Melanie heard the ruckus, and thought, yes. They have finally come. Melanie knew that Evie would be riding in the Red Liger 0, and that Bit would have her Red Fire Liger in his cockpit. As she listened through the door, Melanie Faith knew it was going to be messy.  
  
"RURRR!!!"  
  
"SAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"GRRRRRROOOOO!!!!!!!!"""  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SKAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" The final fifteen went into hunt mode, and as Bit could tell, they were exactly like this on the day when Bit Cloud met Melanie Faith. He saw them mutilate the Zoids like paper, and he heard the dying voices of the pilots who didn't quite die yet. Bit focused on finding Melanie, as he left the rest of them and across the huge battlefield, following the Red Liger. He saw the Liger run to Building 5, and down the halls (where they could barely fit) to Room 9. Then, Bit heard Melanie screaming, "Open this damn door!" He smiled, knowing that Melanie still had her spunk, whether she was trapped or not.  
  
"Yesh, Bit, what took ya?" Melanie scolded, as soon as Evie knocked open the door. Before Bit was about to answer, Melanie said, "Oh my GOD! I didn't know you brought everyone else! Hurry! They could DIE!" Melanie jumped inside the Liger's cockpit and maneuvered it skillfully through the halls and to the battlefield. Melanie gasped. There were more Zoids than ever before, and it seemed that the less skillful (everyone except Melanie's Zoids) were losing. Even the snail (Hover cargo) was being harassed by a large number of Zoids.  
  
Melanie jumped inside the most crowded area of Backdraft pilots, and started to shoot everywhere. Being trapped here before, she knew exactly what to do. Melanie shot down every Zoid in her eyesight, and not before long, all the Zoids were smoking. Dead pilots laid everywhere.  
  
"Sheesh, I have never seen so many Zoids before," Leena commented, with a look of disgust on her face. But then brightening at the thought of destroying so many Zoids, Leena said, "Let's celebrate!"  
  
"Ok!" Jamie said, happy that his strategies for defeating the enemies had actually worked very well.  
  
Bit thought silently to himself. This would be a perfect time to ask Melanie if she would engage him; besides, being engaged would be like real boyfriends and girlfriends, instead of just playful friends. Their engagement would be nice and long, until Bit was ready to propose. Their engagement would be the most memorable. But first he needed to make a stop at the jewelers. "Hey, I got to make an errand, but I'll meet you guys back at the Hover Cargo, ok?" Bit said, and turned to the direction of the jewelers.  
  
Karamu was beside himself with fury. They destroyed all of his army! And the thought of an angry Sara bloomed in his memory. He still had quite a lot of pilots left, but he wasn't sure that would be enough; after that large massacre, Karamu wasn't sure if even his last remaining ones (that still included Vega and the Genosaur pilots) would be an appetizer. He needed to get Melanie back, that was the first problem. He loved Melanie, but Karamu also needed her because he could control her Zoids (or so he thought) if he got her. How could he get new recruits in such little time? Unless. Karamu looked in the direction of the Gogulas; with the power of 12 Zoids, a couple rounds of ammunition could kill, oh, 5 or 6 Zoids at once. The legendary Zoid was very powerful, even Vega didn't have it (although Vega piloted the Fury, which was a similar version, he didn't dare pilot the Gogulas). It was a long time ago when Karamu used it, so piloting the Zoid was a perfect excuse to not only be reimbursed for the loss of the pilots but also to train himself all over again, to show them that Karamu Rev. Terrible would be fit enough to have a high rank with the Backdraft, maybe even more that Vega. Karamu smiled despite his loss, because the Gogulas would be unleashed AGAIN, for the largest innocent massacre ever recorded in history.  
  
Bit looked at the rows of rings, but which one to choose? Diamond, sapphire, ruby, or emerald? Puzzled, Bit scratched his hair, unsure which one Melanie would like the most. After some agonizing decisions, he finally chose the light emerald ring that perfectly matched his eyes. He had the ring engraved with, 'Think of me? Love, Bit' and had it packaged. Done! Bit smiled at the thought of Melanie's surprised look when he would pass the ring to her this evening at the hill where the wildflowers bloomed. But first, Bit had to set things up. He hurried to his Liger; they're so only so many hours left before sunset.  
  
"Hey, Bit, you're finally back: what took you?" Melanie grinned, and kissed him on the lips. She whispered in his ear, "Thanks for saving me~ I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Bit smiled, and kissed Melanie back. He would tell her about it later after dinner. Dinner was delicious; with plates of mashed potatoes, ham, chicken, turkey, beef, and plenty of other hot entrées on the table, it looked like Christmas. Everyone was having a good time, and everyone was laughing.  
  
"Do you need help, Jamie?" Melanie asked him when everyone finished.  
  
"No, you go and rest; you had a big day," Jamie said.  
  
"Thanks; you're such a good friend Jamie!" Melanie hugged him, and Jamie turned red. ^.^  
  
"Hey," Bit said to Melanie, as she walked out the kitchen. "Come with me?"  
  
"All right," Melanie said. "Where we going?"  
  
"You'll see," Bit said, turning to hanger. "C'mon!"  
  
At the hill where the wildflowers bloomed, the area was surrounded with candles, lighting the scene. Melanie gasped. Bit was SO sweet! He led her to edge, where it overlooked to the Hover Cargo. He sat down, so Melanie sat down too. She looked over to him, and Bit, noticing that Melanie was staring at him, grinned, making Melanie blush.  
  
"Anyways, Melanie, we've been going out a while, right?" Bit asked, looking in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Melanie looked at Bit curiously, hoping that he wouldn't break up with her. She LOVED him, and couldn't bear to live without the sandy- blonde in her life.  
  
"Just wondering." Bit looked behind him, and then said (err, meowed) "Come here Liger. Mew mew mew." Melanie smiled as her little Liger popped out from the flowers, and tumbled over to her. She petted the Liger, and noticed a small black box on the Liger's neck. Unaware that Bit was looking at her in anticipation, Melanie took the box from it's ribbon, and opened it, curious to what it was. Inside, was the most beautiful ring she had ever saw. A light green emerald that matched Bit's eyes sparkled before her, and on the underside, the engraving 'Think of me? Love, Bit'. Melanie looked at Bit.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Melanie said, a slight mischief twinkle in her eyes. Bit got up to his knees, and took Melanie's hand.  
  
"I know this is a bit early," He started, "But our engagement can be longer, if you'd like. Melanie, would you marry me?"  
  
Melanie was touched. Never before had anyone showed her this kind of love, so she immediately said, "Oh, Bit, you know there's nothing I'd rather do than spend the rest of my life with you." Bit grinned, and Melanie hugged him. The newly engaged couple smiled at each other, and kissed~ a long, sweet kiss, that tasted with the air of budding wildflowers. Laughing, they hopped into Bit's Liger and sped back to base. They would announce it to the team as soon as they got back.  
  
7:00 Am. The Gogulas was fully mobilized as the gigantic Zoid headed out toward the last Backdraft group (and perhaps the deadliest, if not the largest). Its roar could be heard for miles, but the Blitz team was too far to sense it. As usual they woke up, and had breakfast.  
  
*yawn "Morning," Jamie said, wiping his eyes. Melanie smiled at him, fingering her engagement ring. Melanie was waiting for Bit in the meeting room, so she could chat with him. No one knew that this was the day Melanie Faith would remember forever.  
  
"Sara, we have some company," Officer Sunday said, looking at the screen.  
  
"What is it Officer?" Sara peered into the screen, seeing the Gogulas for the first time. "Ah, yes, It's Karamu," She said delightedly, thinking that he had Melanie. "Bring him to me as soon as he gets inside the base."  
  
"Yes, Sara," The Officer said, staring at the powerful Zoid.  
  
"Yes, Karamu, good to see you," Sara said, smiling at the man. "What's the newest update?"  
  
"Uh, I was not able to capture the girl, and I lost all of my men," Karamu said, and attempted to look angry when he saw Sara's look of shock. "So I have a new idea~ to use the last of your men and Vega with my Zoid, and kill all of them except for Melanie. I figured that with the Ultimate X and my Gogulas, that would be sufficient."  
  
"It'd better be," Sara grumbled, looking with a face of pure vengeance and hatred at Karamu, making him shiver inside. "It'd better be."  
  
"Secure Vega and remaining pilots!" Sara shouted over the intercom. "Immediate mobilization for the Berserk Fury and the Genosaurs! Hurry!" Muttering to herself, Sara said, "We are going to pay a visit to the Blitz team. I have to do everything by myself these days."  
  
"Doc, we have a problem here," Jamie said, looking at the computer screen where several Genosaurs, a Berserk Fury, and a Gogulas were walling straight to their base.  
  
"What is it Jamie?" Doc asked, and gasped. A Gogulas! With the power of 12 Zoids, total annihilation was to be expected from this incredible Zoid. Doc ran his fingers worriedly through his hair, not because Melanie was probably the one they were looking for, but because of the sheer destruction of the Gogulas.  
  
"Mobilize all units," Doc said, looking at the screen. "Hurry, Jamie."  
  
As the alarms sounded through the entire base, everyone hurried to their Zoids. Melanie looked at Bit worriedly, and Bit smiled at her, trying to reassure her that this was just an ordinary battle between them and the Backdraft, but he was far from right. As the pilots from the base left to meet the Backdraft (yes, Harry and Jamie included), Melanie's Zoids caught up with them (as usual, Evie was riding in the Liger). They stopped, 4 miles from the Backdraft, with the Hover Cargo behind them and trying to look calm, even though their hearts were pounding like crazy. Then, they saw the Gogulas, accompanied by 3 Genosaurs and a Berserk Fury.  
  
"This is going to be easy," Leena said, although Melanie was not so sure. The Dark Judge landed, and announced the words, "Battle mode 0999! The Backdraft versus the Amateurs! Ready, fight!" As usual, Melanie's Zoids charged to fight. As usual, the rest waited, but Melanie charged with them. If they were going to die, she was going to die with them. Even though Melanie's Zoids were Ultimate X's, compared to the Gogulas, they were nothing.  
  
"RURR!!!" The Elephander shrieked its last cry as the Gogulas flipped the Zoid over, and the Genosaurs jumped on the Zoid, ripping all of its systems out.  
  
"No," Melanie whispered, as more of her Zoids were blasted apart by the Backdraft Zoids, smoking as broken circuits sizzled and cracked. Soon, all that was left was she and the rest of the team.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bit screamed in anger and charged. Brad, Jamie, Leena, and Harry's robots followed his lead. No, Melanie thought. You're doing it all wrong! In less than 20 minutes, Leena, Brad, Jamie, and Harry's robot's all laid smoking, as Melanie thought to herself, NO.  
  
"JAMIE!!!" Melanie cried, as her Red Fire Liger sat in her lap. She turned around, and saw that even the Hover Cargo was being attacked. She charged, ripping open a Genosaur with such hatred for what they did to her friends. She knew that Karamu was impressed, but Melanie couldn't care less. Even though now there were 2 Genosaurs, 1 Berserk Fury and a Gogulas, the losses were deep. The Hover Cargo was gone now, even though Bit and Melanie tried to pry the Zoids off. As the Zoids were ganging up on Bit, Melanie knew the only way to save him and kill all of them was the code. Frantically telling Bit to follow her, they ran from the Zoids, and Karamu immediately sensed that Melanie was going to say the code. He ran, even though the other Zoids stayed put.  
  
"Bit, stay side-by-side with my Liger," Melanie instructed, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Ok," Bit said, as he stole a glance back, looking at the crumbled remains. Sighing, he too closed his eyes, when suddenly, "AH!!!" Bit screamed, as the Gogulas was pulling Bit's Liger from Melanie. .  
  
"Hold on Bit!" Melanie screamed, and ran to his Liger. Sticking next to him, she hurriedly said the words (can't tell you~ it's secret) .Her Fire Liger closed its eyes, as a fiery light surrounded planet Zi and exploded, killing all of the Zoids that were not touching Melanie. The Gogulas, mighty as it was, flew back and blew up. Even though it was touching Melanie's Zoid indirectly, the Zoid still got blasted off, and laying bleeding and gasping, was a dying Karamu. "Bit," Melanie said, as the cockpit of the Liger opened and she jumped out, holding her Liger and running to his. Little did she know that Karamu was charging up a particle cannon ray. After pressing the button, Karamu closed his eyes, and slowly died from the blood loss. The ray was pointed to Melanie Faith.  
  
"NOOOOO Melanie!" Bit shouted, still in his Liger. Melanie turned around, and seeing the large cannon being charged, she frozed, staring at the light. Bit forced himself to move in front of Melanie, as the cannon went off and blasted Bit's Liger 0 into a million pieces. Bit flew out of his Liger, and landed hard on the ground, gasping rigidly.  
  
'BITTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Melanie screamed, and hurried to him. Supporting his body in her arms, she whimpered, and started to cry.  
  
"Melanie," Bit gasped, and then struggled to continue.  
  
"Bit, please, don't die," Melanie said, as more tears slid down her face, leaving tearstains on her. "Please, Bit, don't! You're all I have now, please, hold on."  
  
"Melanie, just promise me, don't kill yourself over this ok?" Bit struggled harder to breathe in Melanie's arms as his gasps turned into raspy breathes. When Melanie didn't say anything, Bit said, more urgently, "Promise?"  
  
"Ok," Melanie choked the words out.  
  
"Then everything is settled," Bit started to breathe harder and more deeply. Melanie hugged him closer. "Wait for me in heaven, ok?" Bit managed to say his last words out, as he slowly stopped breathing and his eyes closed.  
  
"Ok," Melanie said, even though Bit was already gone. Wiping her tears, she looked up at the sky, where Bit was. "I will." The Liger sat down and mewed mournfully.  
  
Melanie stood on the hill, where Bit had asked her to engage and marry him. The little Liger sat in front of Melanie, looking out onto the landscape. Melanie crossed her arms, as she looked over the land. It was barren. The area around was all gone. Totally demolished. Melanie looked at the ground, where she saw one dying flower left. A yellow one, that reminded her of Bit. Picking the yellow flower and twirling it around her cheek, Melanie recalled the times of Bit and her. ~~~~Flash Back~~~~  
  
"What are you doing here?" Melanie questioned the boy with the blonde- colored hair. Now, he could only see the Red Liger 0, Genosaur, accompanied by an organoid Evie. "Do you know you are on private territory?"  
  
"Uhh," The boy replied. "I'm Bit Cloud and I was just wondering, uh, did u happen to see any other Zoids here?"  
  
~~~~~~~ When I first saw your smile ~~~~~~~  
  
Melanie said, "Morning!" and faced Bit cheerfully. Bit smiled sheepishly. "Uh, Melanie, could I have a word?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Uh, um, well, I kind of...AM.would like to.what I mean to say is.wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" Melanie frowned, trying to understand what bit was trying to say.  
  
"Uh, I mean, would you like to go out with me?" Bit reddened and looked at his shoes.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" was Melanie's response.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Stay with me awhile~~~~~~~  
  
Then Bit looked at Melanie devilishly. Melanie laughed at Bit as he tried to jump to her couch from his but missed, landing on the floor awkwardly.  
  
"I meant to do that," Bit said shamefacedly, as he crawled on the couch.  
  
"Sure," Melanie responded, and turned back to watching TV while Bit has his arm around her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ All things fall into place~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I always love the fireworks," Melanie whispered, sitting next to Bit on a checkered blanket and hugging a large pink teddy bear that Bit had won her at a game booth.  
  
"Me too," Bit whispered back to Melanie, before he kissed her on the lips. Melanie was glad it was dark; she was sure she would be flaming red by now. Hugging the bear still, Melanie looked at the pretty shades to purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, red, but especially red. She remembered what had happened when her parents died.  
  
~~~~~~~~My heart, it feels so safe~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Any time." Melanie was shocked when Bit kissed her on the cheek in front of everyone. Fighting the urge to blush, she heard scattered soft laughter behind them.  
  
"What?" Bit said angrily (and a bit flustered), turning around to face them. "She's my GIRLFRIEND!!! I don't see the fact that any of you guys have one!" That shut them up real well. Melanie thought, Ah, well, how nice. He likes me. He really does.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ You are my melody~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wished that I could hold a turtle," Melanie wondered aloud. When Bit asked her why, Melanie replied with, "When I was little my mom and dad use to take me to Temptation Park just to feed the turtles. My mom said that if you hold a turtle in this park, then you get to have 1 romantic wish."  
  
Since Bit wanted Melanie to make one about him, he slid on his stomach and borrowed some of Melanie's fish food and set it in the water. When the turtles came to feast upon it, Bit grabbed one up before the turtle could kick and placed it on the grass upon Melanie's feet.  
  
"Here," Bit said softly as Melanie closed her eyes. I wish that Bit could be my one, Melanie thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~That's where you take me~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ow," Melanie said. Bit could see the dark form of her hand rubbing her head. He climbed down, and as soon as Melanie saw him, she whispered, "I'm really sorry Bit, he tricked me," and lowered her eyes. Bit hugged her tightly, letting her know that he had forgiven her (or was that suppose to be the other way around?) and trying to comfort her.  
  
"That's ok, Melanie."  
  
"I'm really sorry, Bit, but Karamu tricked me, but it was all my fault."  
  
"It doesn't matter now~ I don't care."  
  
"If you were wondering, Karamu and I never kissed, much less did anything else. He tried to, but then I kicked him, and his guards locked me up. That's when I used the Final Fifteen to escape." Bit ran his fingers through Melanie's soft hair, soothing her fears. Melanie buried her face in Bit's shirt and cried some more while both of them sat on the cold floor, aware of only each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ with you I get so high~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks SO much," Melanie said, her face glowing with happiness.  
  
"C'mon, let's go," Bit smiled, and lead Melanie to the Liger. "The doc also said that we are going to go on a vacation; want to join us?"  
  
"Or rather, the question should be; should I join you?" Melanie smiled slyly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Bit grinned sheepishly, as the happy couple took off in the Liger.  
  
~~~~~~ lost in the crystal sky~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey! Give me back my sunglasses, Bit Cloud!" Melanie chased a laughing Bit around the pool. "GIVE!"  
  
"Haha, no way!" Bit said, his eyes gleaming with mischief. "Catch me if you can!"  
  
~~~~~~~ You are this Melody~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bit," Melanie said, her eyes full of tears. "I'm so sorry." Quietly she cried, as she hugged a bruised and battered Bit. She knelt down next to him, and kissed Bit on the lips: a kiss full of sorrow, longing, desire, and forgiveness.  
  
"I will get you back," Bit whispered in Melanie's ear. "I will get you back Melanie."  
  
~~~~~~~~~ That's where you take me~~~~~~  
  
"Anyways, Melanie, we've been going out a while, right?" Bit asked, looking in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Melanie looked at Bit curiously, hoping that he wouldn't break up with her. She LOVED him, and couldn't bear to live without the sandy- blonde in her life.  
  
"Just wondering." Bit looked behind him, and then said (err, meowed) "Come here Liger. Mew mew mew." Melanie smiled as her little Liger popped out from the flowers, and tumbled over to her. She petted the Liger, and noticed a small black box on the Liger's neck. Unaware that Bit was looking at her in anticipation, Melanie took the box from it's ribbon, and opened it, curious to what it was. Inside, was the most beautiful ring she had ever saw. A light green emerald that matched Bit's eyes sparkled before her, and on the underside, the engraving 'Think of me? Love, Bit'. Melanie looked at Bit.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Melanie said, a slight mischief twinkle in her eyes. Bit got up to his knees, and took Melanie's hand.  
  
"I know this is a bit early," He started, "But our engagement can be longer, if you'd like. Melanie, would you marry me?"  
  
Melanie was touched. Never before had anyone showed her this kind of love, so she immediately said, "Oh, Bit, you know there's nothing I'd rather do than spend the rest of my life with you." Bit grinned, and Melanie hugged him. The newly engaged couple smiled at each other, and kissed~ a long, sweet kiss, that tasted with the air of budding wildflowers.  
  
~~~~~~~~End of Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she finished, Melanie felt tears on her cheeks. If only she didn't promise, she would be with him right now. How could he expect Melanie to hold on over this? But Melanie knew that Bit was right. The land was desolate. No one would ever walk on this again, not even the Zoids. And soon, not even Melanie and her little Red Liger. Melanie was thinking about suicide when her Liger mewed, alarmingly. Melanie looked at her Liger, her gift from Bit, and knew what her Liger meant. She realized that she couldn't die. She couldn't, for Bit's sake. Melanie sighed, and closed her eyes, thinking of Bit next to her, his arms around her waist. She imagined Bit kissing her deeply on the lips. If Bit was still here, it wouldn't be so bad. But now, now, Melanie had nothing. Only her organoid Liger. Melanie opened her eyes, and fingered her ring. She read the inscription 'Think of me? Love, Bit' over and over. She certainly was thinking about him an awful lot. Melanie knew what she must do. Picking up her Liger, Melanie walked north, her tattered clothes flapping loosely around the Liger. As the dust swirled around them and cleared, Melanie was not seen. She and her Liger were never seen again. 


End file.
